1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to electronic devices and, more particularly, to managing operations of applications in the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, sharing objects, such as media, files, application contextual related information with contacts of a user has become increasingly popular as the use of media/file share applications, Internet, and Social Networking Sites (SNS) has grown. One of the problems in related art systems is addressing application actions with respect to the contacts. The application actions with respect to the contacts involve multiple steps which may be cumbersome.
For example, the related art systems provide contextual applications and application generation, but it takes considerable time in performing application contextual actions such as sharing, tagging, searching, etc., in an application.
Thus, a more efficient method of sharing the objects to the contacts of the user is desirable.